The best year yet
by mrs.lovely123
Summary: Everything's back to normal in the brownstone, and for once things are looking up for the gang...until. J
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I have decided to write a new story that I am really excited about. reviews are welcome, but please no hate. If you have any criticism please tell me, so I can make my stories better! thank you.

I do not own class of the titans

* * *

It was finally back to normal at the brownstone. Cronus was still alive, but the gods took care of him before we left for our vacation. We had been away on vacation for about three months, and had been back at the brownstone for three weeks. Hera told us that we could all stay at the brownstone for as long as we wished; she understood that it would be hard going back to our normal lives, after everything that's happened. Ever since we've got back I've been having early training sessions with Persephone. Everyday she tells me I am getting better, and for once in my life I actually believe her. At the moment the gang and I are watching Percy Jackson and the sea of monsters. I was cuddled up next to jay on the love seat, with Herry sitting on the ground next to my feet. Atlanta and Archie were both laying on the ground bickering like an old married couple.

I coughed, interrupting their disagreement "when are you two going to get together?" I asked. They both stared at me wide eyed, and Archie blushed "shut up drama queen!"

I snickered and watched as Archie and Atlanta drew apart, creating a huge gap in between them "oh come on you guys, I was just joking."  
Archie scoffed "your so dramatic Theresa"

I laughed again "and moving apart because of a silly joke is less dramatic then me making a stupid comment?" I asked him.

For once he was at a loss of words "I got you there" I told him.

"Shut up!" He said as he moved closer to Atlanta

"Hey" jay interrupted "don't talk to my girlfriend like that!"

I laughed, and kissed jay gently on the cheek "that's right Archie! Don't talk to the leaders girlfriend like tha-Omph!" Before I could finish my sentence I was on top of Jays lap"hey!" I laughed "stops tickling me!"

"Not a chance" he winked at me before resuming with his torment.

I smiled and turned towards Herry "catch me Herry!" I yelled as I rolled off of Jays lap and into Herry's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him "nice catch Herry" I commended.

He laughed and winked "anything for you Terri."

"Hey, there's no way your getting away with that!" Jay yelled.

I laughed, and pointed towards the staircase "take me away my night and shining Armour!"

"As you wish me lady" Herry told me in his best interpretation of a British accent. Herry ran out of the living room, and up the stairs where he sat me on my bed.

I looked at him and smiled "thanks Herry."

He nodded and walked towards my door murmuring something about not wanting his head to be cut off. I smiled and waited till Jay arrived. The smile quickly turned into a smirk when jay came storming into my room.

He smirked "you are such a tease" he told me as he walked up to me and tackled me against the bed. He kissed me lovingly on the lips. He pulled away, and pulled away even further when I tried kissing him even more.

He tsked "you are not getting away with what you did back there."

I gave him the puppy dog face, and he laughed "I'm not going to budge so easily" he told me.

I smiled and pushed him against the bed, so that I was now on top "you are no fair" I told him kissing the bottom part of his jaw.

He smiled "how so?" He asked.

"You were tickling me...that's just as bad as running away with Herry" I told him

He contemplated that for a moment, before looking at me and grabbing both sides of my cheek with his hands"I guess your right" he told me as he kissed me once again.

I smiled against his lips "I'm always right" I whispered.

He pulled away, and I rested my head on his chest "that you are" he said as he played with a few strands of my hair. I sighed wanting to stay here forever; I looked up at him placing my chin on his chest "I have a feeling that this is going to be a great year."

He smoothed the top of my hair out with his hand "I agree."

I smiled and kissed his chest lovingly, before planting the side of my head against it "let's make it the best year yet" I told him.

I could feel and hear his chuckle vibrate through his chest. He reached for my hand and sighed "deal" he told me while shaking it. I smiled and before I knew it, his lips were back on mine. I shivered...we've been together for three months and I still shiver when we kiss. I smiled once again against his lips, and kissed him harder as I wanted more.

"Beep!"

We were interrupted by Jays PMR going off, and I couldn't help but curse at it.

Jay looked at me "I wonder what they would want?"

I shrugged "answer and will find out."

He nodded, and together we watched as Hermes image projected on the screen. He looked like he was under a lot of stress "Hermes what's wrong? Jay asked.

"Jay get the gang, and come here quick...we have some bad news."


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter! it's a bit longer than the first chapter, and I hope you like it :) If anybody has any ideas those are welcomed too

I do not own class of the titans

* * *

We all were situated in Hera's office, trying to anticipate what news they were going to give us. Hera, Hercules, and Athena walked in with brim expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked

Hera sighed, and walked towards the head of the table "Cronus is back."

"How? didn't you guys take care of him?" Herry asked

Hera brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes in the process "We did go after him...he was gone when we got there"

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Jay asked

"We didn't think we would have too, until today"

"What's going on Hera!" Atlanta demanded.

"There's a new prophecy" she paused "One that involves the descendant of Posiden to join your team".

"The descendant of Posiden? but Posiden is a god? Is that even possible?"

"Their called half bloods. Long ago when gods were allowed to roam the earth, some gods fell in love with mortals. They eloped, which resulted in half blood children..."

"Why have we never learned any of this?" Herry asked

"You didn't need to...there was no point."

We all stood there in shock...this was all new too us. Hera sighed once again before pointing towards the door "Phil, come on in."

Phil walked through the door, and I couldn't help but let my jaw drop, he was gorgeous. His brown hair swayed in front of his face, and his blue eyes could be seen from a mile away. His muscles could be seen through his grey t-shirt, and his freckles were the cutest thing. I was brought out of my reverie when strong arms wrapped around my waist. I coughed and looked at Jay, who held this stern expression; his eyes never leaving phil's face. I couldn't help but feel bad; so I grabbed onto both Jay's hands and wrapped them entirely around my waist so that my back was against his chest, and his chin was resting on top of my head.

Phil stopped in front of Hera and turned towards all of us. He smiled as Hera grabbed onto his shoulder "This is Phil, the descendant of Posiden."

He looked at all of us, but I couldn't help but watch as his gaze held mine for more then a few seconds. Jay must of seen this because his arms around me tightened.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Phil smiled.

"Jay and Archie, I want you to show Phil around...get him used to this place" both Jay and Archie nodded hesitantly.

Hera nodded "Alright you all may go, training will start tomorrow."

I made a move to leave but couldn't because Jay's arms still held me close to him "Jay let's go" I told him. Looking up Jay still held his stone expression, and watched as Phil started walking towards the rest of the gang. Jay's arms tightened around me as he walked passed us, and relaxed once he was out of the door.

"Jay are you okay?"I asked

Jay finally realizing that I was talking to him looked down at me with a soft expression "I don't like him" he told me.

I smiled "I bet he's a nice guy"

"I don't know Theresa...there's something about him"

"Your thinking to much. Come on let's go." I grabbed Jays hand, and together Jay and I met the gang in front of Herry's car. I watched as Herry teased Phil and laughed "don't tease him."

He laughed "I'm just having some harmless fun with the new guy Terri" he patted me on the head, and I shooed him away.

Jay clapped his hands together "let's get back to brownstone. We all nodded and made our way into Herry's jeep. Phil sat in the front and smiled as he turned around in his seat. He looked at me "I've had the pleasure of meeting everyone else but you."

Jay faked a cough and smiled at Phil "um you haven't met me yet?"

Phil laughed "I already know who you are. Your jay...descendant of Jason and the leader of this group"

Jays eyebrow quirked "and how do you know that?"

"Hera told me."

Jay cleared his throat "well you may also want to know that I am Theresa's boyfriend"

I quickly elbowed jay in the rib "ow!" He yelped "You deserved it" I told him while extending my hand towards Phil "I'm Theresa, descendent of Theseus."

Phil smirked "the fighter" he said "I like that." He winked at me, and I couldn't help but blush. I looked away and grabbed Jays hand, already sensing

Jays distress at what just happened "this is my boyfriend, Jay." Jay smirked and I couldn't help but smile.

"We've already been introduced" Phil said.

The car grew quiet, and before we knew it we were back at the brownstone. Jay quickly pulled me away from the group and up to his bedroom. He sat me down on his bed, and I watched as he paced back and forth in his room. The pacing lasted for a few minutes before he stopped and looked at me "He has the hots for you..." He said as he began pacing the room again.

I couldn't help but laugh "Jay I-"

"The decency...the nerve"

"Jay-"

"He knows you have a boyfriend, and yet he still flirts with you"

"Ja-"

"Infront of me no less!"

"Jay!"

Jay stopped his pacing to look at me. His eyes were wide, and I couldn't help but deflate under his gaze. I stood up and walked towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck when I got close enough. I brought my lips to his ear "who cares" I whispered.

He pulled away "who cares? I car-"

My lips were on his the second before he finished that phrase. I was determined to calm him down, so I pulled away to look at him "who cares? Because I'm yours..."

His lips were back on mine, and I couldn't help but smile against them. When we pulled away for air, Jay kissed my forehead leaning in to whisper in my ear "damn right you are."

I laughed pulling away "always and forever" I told him. He looked at me, rubbing his thumb against my cheek as he did so "I love you so much" he told me.

"I love you too."

He smirked and leaned his head against my forehead "I am to you, what you are to me"

I smiled and kissed him one last time "you need to trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him..."

I sighed pulling away "nothing will happen" I told him him while sitting on the bed

He sighed "I know" he said sitting down next to me.

I smiled resting my head against his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and began kissing the top part of my knuckles "If he does try anything on you, you'll tell me right?"

I nodded "of course, but I highly doubt he will"

"You don't know guys Theresa...some don't understand boundaries"

"I would think that Phil does"

"I completely disagree."

I frowned "Is that so?" I asked

He nodded, and I sighed "you don't even know him yet?"

"Yeah but I have a feeling he's going to be the definition of trouble."

I pulled away from him "your paranoid" I said as I got up "come on, we should head downstairs."


	3. Chapter 3

This is the next chapter, I hope everyone likes it :)

I do not own class of the titans

* * *

Jay and I both ran down the stairs, making our way into the living room. Phil sat on the love seat, the gang situated around him.

"Where are you from?" Atlanta asked as I took a seat beside her. Jay decided to stay were he was; standing as far away from Phil as he could.

Phil looked at me, then back at Atlanta "I'm from Texas."

"Really?" she asked startled.

He nodded "I know, I don't look like it right?"

I nodded "Your also the descendant of Poseidon. You'd think you'd live somewhere a bit more tropical, where there's a bunch of water." I told him sarcasm evident in my voice.

He smirked as he looked at me "There's water in Texas?"

I scoffed "Yeah but it's hot, and dry."

He laughed "Well maybe I'm not like Posiden, I don't have all his qualities; maybe it just doesn't bother me."

I nodded and was startled when I found everyone else looking at me in some sort of strange way "What?" I asked "I was just wondering."

Archie rolled his eyes, "Right...," he said as he turned back to Phil "Come on Phil, Jay and I will show you around the base."

Phil nodded and followed Jay and Archie out of the living room. I sighed, sitting in the spot Phil was just residing in.

Atlanta sat next to me, she nudged me slightly "What was up with that?" She asked.

"Nothing," I sighed "Jay's being stubborn and I guess it's rubbing off on me."

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He doesn't like Phil, and insists that he's trouble. I told him that he was over thinking it, but he seems adamant on not liking him; It's so frustrating," I sighed "He doesn't even know the guy."

"Theresa if he doesn't like the guy, you can't make him. Just leave it be."

I sighed "I guess," I nudged Atlanta playfully "He's pretty cute, maybe you and him-"

"Stop Theresa!" She laughed.

I laughed as well "Oh I see...you have your eyes on somebody else."

Atlanta blushed "Maybe, but I don't think he likes me back."

I raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

"We always fight, and he always pulls away when I touch him."

I couldn't help but giggle "Have you ever considered that he may just be nervous? He likes you Atlanta, so stop waiting for him to make the first move and go for it."

She smiled "I may just do that."

I grinned, and hit her on the arm "Now go get him! I'll go help Jay show Phil around."

She nodded as we both got up, looking for the boys. When we found them outside in the backyard, I couldn't help but notice how nervous Atlanta looked. I smirked and made my way behind her "Go for it" I told her while pushing her towards Archie.

She fell into him, it was the cutest thing. She looked at him, his arms still around her; she was blushing.

"Hi" Archie stuttered a bit surprised.

She gave him a nod "Hi...um Archie...I don't mean to interrupt...but...um-"

"Spit it out!" I yelled.

She glared at me, and looked back at Archie "Um can we talk, alone?" She asked.

He nodded, and together they went back inside. I turned my gaze towards the two men standing in front of me. They were both staring at the door confused, I smiled "So Phil, do you like it here?" I asked.

He nodded, his gaze was now on me "I do very much, It's nice."

"That's great! has Jay told you about the roof yet?" I asked.

"No he hasn't, actually."

I grinned "Come on, I'll show you; it's the best feature in this place."

I could hear both men following me, as we made our way inside and up the stairs. I opened the door, which led to the roof and couldn't help but smile as the wind hit my face. I sat down on one of the beach chairs we had sitting there. Jay stood behind me both of his hands on my shoulders. I watched as Phil looked around "This is pretty cool." He told me.

I smiled "I'm glad you like it."

He turned towards me "Do you come up here often?" He asked me.

I nodded "This is where I come to think a lot."

He leaned against the cement wall "Do you ever come up here alone?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but Jay usually ends up finding me."

Phil nodded and looked at Jay "Your one lucky guy Jay, she's gorgeous."

I laughed "I'm right here you know...but thank you for the compliment."

Phil smiled "Sorry about that darling, forgot you were there."

I laughed and looked at Jay "I'm also one pretty lucky girl, my boyfriends hot."

Jay smiled down at me, kissing the top of my head "Your right she is gorgeous" Jay commended.

I laughed, looking away as my eye's bore into Phil's; he was looking at us in a strange way. It was silent for a few minutes until Jay brought me out of my thoughts "Let's get downstairs, the gangs probably wondering where we are."

I nodded; grabbing onto Jay's hand we all made our way downstairs. Archie and Atlanta were sitting on the love seat

holding hands; I couldn't help but scream out my excitement "Omg!" I yelled.

They jumped startled, while I sat in between them. The gang laughed "You guys are together now?" I asked.

They both nodded and I squealed "Finally, you two were making me so mad!"

Archie's rolled his eyes looking at Jay "Get her away from us please?"

I groaned, while Jay laughed. Jay grabbed my hand pushing me towards another chair, and pulling me towards him so that I was now sitting on his lap.

"Wow Archie, fine be that way...but I'm the one that told Atlanta to go for it." I scoffed.

Jay smiled, while placing a kiss on my lips "Leave them be."

I pouted "Fine, but your not getting away with this Atlanta, your going to tell me everything."

She smiled, while nodding "Of course."

"I don't know about you guys, but this love thing is taking a toll on me...I'm going to bed" Herry mumbled under his breath.

I smiled "Night Herry."

Odie, and Neil followed him upstairs. There was a comfortable silence that filled the room. I rested my head against Jays shoulder, and watched as Archie and Atlanta whispered sweet nothings to each other.

I giggled "Their becoming us" I whispered against Jays neck.

I could feel the rumble of his laugh against my ear "Sappy, and love struck" he agreed.

Jay gently rubbed my back, kissing me once in awhile on the top of my head or against my temple. I closed my eyes leaning into his touch. This is what I loved about our relationship the most...his back rubs. Jay laid his cheek against the top of my head, surely closing his eyes as well.

I opened my eyes, and found Phil looking at us in that strange way again. He quickly looked away when my gaze found his. I sighed and kissed Jay's neck "Wanna go to bed?" I asked him.

About two months into our relationship, Jay and I started sharing a room together. He nodded, sighing as he grabbed my hand dragging me up with him.

"Were off to bed, see you guys in the morning."

Atlanta, and Archie nodded. Phil said nothing but when we walked out of the room I could feel his gaze on me. We got to the top of the stairs, Jay briskly kissed me "Go change, and meet me in my bedroom". I nodded rubbing my eyes as I made my way to my room. I was quick to get changed, brush my teeth, and brush my hair. I was in Jay's room within 5 minutes. Jay was already tucked into bed, he gestured for me to come and I happily obliged. I got under the covers quickly tangling my legs with Jays, and resting myself against his side. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pushed me closer. I smiled leaning my head against his chest. He smelled so good. I closed my eyes, and shivered when his hands started playing with strands of my hair. I kissed his chest,and in return he kissed the top of my head.

He sighed "Let's get some sleep, we have training tomorrow."

I nuzzled against him even more "Love you."

"And I you." he kissed my head once more, and together we fell into a binding sleep.

Reply ▼

Delete

More ▼


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! hope you guys like it :)

I do not own Class of the titans :(

* * *

I was woken early by the ringing of the alarm clock. I wiped my tired eyes with my hands, scanning my surroundings I realized I was alone in the bed. Jay must have woken up earlier than usual; getting into leader mode. I was going to have to get used to that again. I yawned, rubbing my eyes again as I made my way to my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants, a white t-shirt, and my running shoes. I was quick to reach the bathroom, first brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, and finally putting on some deodorant and my clothes. I took one more look in the mirror, before opening the door and running down the stairs. I was surprised that most of the gang was up already.

"Hey Terri" Herry announced.

I smiled "Hey, everyone."

I took my seat beside Jay, taking a moment to kiss his cheek "How are you?"

He smiled, taking a sip of his coffee "I have to admit," he paused smirking "I'm kind of excited."

"I knew you would be."

Quickly, I took a sip of Jay's coffee, before getting up to grab a yogurt from the fridge. Sitting back down next to Jay, I looked at Phil "Are you excited?" I asked him.

He laughed "I'm not sure yet. What should I expect?"

"Your legs hurting like heck tomorrow." Archie told him.

He laughed "I can deal with a little pain."

"You've never felt pain like this my man" Herry was quick to say.

Phil smirked "Is there someone I should be scared of?" he asked.

Archie nodded "Theresa dude," he sighed "She may be a drama queen, but she's got some nasty kicks."

"You say that as if I'm a monster" I teased.

"You are a monster" Archie mumbled.

I frowned, got up and slapped him across the head "Ow!" he yelped "You see what I mean?" he asked looking at Phil.

"He-" I was interrupted by Jay grabbing my waist, pushing me against him. He smirked and kissed me against the lips; when we pulled away he was still smirking "She may be a monster, but she's my monster."

I laughed, and kissed him again "Am I?" I asked.

He nodded, peppering kisses against my Jaw "That you are."

"Okay that was so cheesy,and kind of really gross!" Neil exclaimed.

I laughed and pulled away from Jay "Come on," I said grabbing his hand "Let's get to practice."

We were at the school within 10 minutes. Hercules was already in the training room when we arrived. He cleared his throat "alright, let's get down to business. You will be split into two teams, you must push your opponents out of the ring; the team that pushes all of his/her opponents outside of the ring, wins," he smirked, looking at all of us "you got that?" He asked.

We all nodded in response, he smiled "Team one will be Herry, Theresa, Atlanta, and Jay."

"What? Coach that's not fair!" Archie yelled.

Hercules smirked "Cronus isn't fair."

Archie had nothing to say to that and instead just growled, he looked at Phil "you better be good" he said before walking away.

Phil looked at us "no pressure..."

We all laughed and walked to our appropriate ends of the circle. Hercules stood in the middle, holding a flag in his hand. Atlanta laughed "it's not like we're racing cars here Hercules."

" . Very funny Atlanta."

We laughed at Hercules, watching as he lifted the flag in the air "on your marks," he said "get ready...Go!"

The atmosphere in the room changed as we all went serious, watching our opponents. Archie was the first to move, being as reckless as he is; he ran towards Atlanta. Atlanta was quick to catch what he was doing, and punched him in the nose. "Ow!" He yelped.

Atlanta smirked "don't be reckless Archie, it may come back and hit you on the nose."

I laughed at her remark "Nice one Atlanta" I turned towards her, and gave her a high five.

"Shut up drama queen" he grumbled, while getting up and making his way outside of the ring. Herry had already taken out Odie and Neil, leaving just one person left. Phil. We crowded around him waiting for him to make the first move. Phil got into a fighting stance, smirking as he looked at all of us; suddenly he was laughing looking at the front doors to the training room. We all looked at him confused "What are you doing?" Herry asked.

"This."

Suddenly the front doors to the training room were popped open, revealing a wave of water. We stood in our spots, surprised, and unable to move. Water hit us roughly, pushing us out of the ring and against the wall; I fell against it soaked. Archie's team had won.

I coughed up water; Jay stood in front of me "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah," I looked at Phil "How'd you do that?" I asked.

He shrugged "I'm the descendant of Posiden, water is who I am; I call to it, and it comes."

Jay helped me up, as we all made our way towards him "That's pretty cool" Herry commented.

Phil smiled "It's a nice touch."

"Alright you dweebs, Archie's team wins!"

Archie smirked "Yeah that's right!"

I frowned "You would have lost if it wasn't for Phil."

Archie scowled at me "But we beat you, so who cares."

I scowled right back at him, sighing when Jay hugged me around the waist.

"Alright people, get to your stations and practice!" Hercules demanded.

"Who wants to spare with me?" I asked.

"Sorry Theresa, you left a mark on my forehead last time" Herry told me as he walked away, making his way to the weights.

Archie scowled "I am not risking that" he said walking away also.

I looked around "Jay?" I asked.

He stuttered "Um...well," he rubbed the back of his head "Um, I'm not to sure...I don't want to get beat up today..."

I laughed "Am I that bad?" I asked.

They all nodded, I sighed "I guess I'll just work with the punching bag toda-"

"I'll do it."

They looked at Phil surprised, I smiled "Alright, let's do this" I told him.

We walked towards the sparring ring, and made our way to each side. We both got into fighting stances "Don't trick me, and use your water magic or whatever."

He laughed "Now why would I do that?" he asked.

I shrugged "I don't know you, you could be evil for all I know."

He laughed "I'm the nicest guy you'll ever meet."

It was my turn to laugh "Okay there buddy."

He made an obnoxious sound "Now that really hurt me" he said.

I grinned "So sorry" I told him.

He looked at me "Really?" he asked.

I smirked "Not a chance." I made the first move, running towards him; I threw a punch. He caught it, threw me over his shoulder, and pinned me against the floor.

"Nice try" he grinned.

I smirked kneeing him in the ribs. He fell back in pain; and I made my move pushing his head down to the floor, making sure my legs were holding his legs down.

"Thank you" I told him.

He laughed "Nice job" he commended. I frowned, watching as his laugh turned into a smirk "But not nice enough." He headbutted me in the forehead, pushing me away as he got up making his way back to his side of the mats.

I sighed, getting up as well. He gestured for me to come to him "Make your next move" he told me.

I blew out a breath, while running towards him. I round house kicked him in the chest, and watched as he stumbled backwards.

"They were right, you do have a nasty kick" he said as he threw a punch at me. I was quick to grab it; I pushed him away and side-kicked him in the rib. I then grabbed one of his arms and threw him over my shoulder. I rested my foot on his chest and grinned "Got you."

He looked at me, nodding in appreciation "You've got some moves" he told me. I smiled, giving him my hand. He got up, and smirked "Nice job descendant of Theseus."

"I do have a name" I told him, slightly annoyed.

He nodded, as he grabbed my hand to kiss it "Theresa" he said seductively.

I blushed, pulling my hand away from his lips "I have a boyfriend."

"You do...for now."

A creepy feeling made it's way through my body. I hesitantly nodded "Um...I've got to go" I told him already walking away. I found Jay sitting on the bleachers, watching Atlanta and Archie running around the track. I kissed him quickly on the cheek, leaning my forehead against his shoulder. He always made me feel safe. I could feel his gaze on me as he turned to look at me. His arm made it's way around my waist, as he kissed the top of my head "what's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed "Nothing."

"Don't give me that, did something happen?" he asked.

I looked at him once, before laying my head back against his shoulder "It's nothing" I told him.

He rubbed my back gently "Don't hide things from me," he whispered in my ear "did something happen with Phil?" he asked.

I shook my head against his shoulder "No...No. I just wanted to see you. It's nothing...really Jay."

He sighed "Alright," his head fell against mine "You'd tell me though? If something did happen?"

I turned my head against his shoulder, kissing it gently "Of course."

Together we watched as the other's kept training. You do...for now; his words rang through my head. Maybe Phil isn't the guy we all thought he was. Maybe Jay was right?


	5. Chapter 5

Heeey, I'm back...this wasn't my favourite chapter to write, but I hope you all like it :)

I do not own class of the titans :(

* * *

"Theresa...Theresa! Get up! We have to get out of here!"

"Don't worry I've got her, leave now!" That was Jays voice? What was happening? Jay? I tried opening my eyes but they wouldn't open "Jay..." I mumbled.

"I've got you Theresa." Before I knew what was happening; I was thrown over what I thought to be Jay's shoulder.

"My eyes, they won't open," I mumbled urgently "What's happening? Your running? It smells like smoke? My eyes, why aren't they opening?"

Even though my eyes weren't open I could feel Jays eyes on my face "I don't know what happened, but someone set fire to the brownstone; don't worry, I'm getting you to Chiron."

"What? How? The enchantments?" I asked.

The smell of smoke was suddenly not as strong, and for a second I could faintly smell hot dogs. We were outside. I could hear Herry's car door open as Jay got in, seating me on his lap. My head fell against his chest, I was getting tired.

"Theresa?" He asked.

"I'm tired" I whispered against his chest.

His grip around me tightened "Stay with me Theresa, don't fall asleep, you hear me?"

"What's wrong with her?" Atlanta cried.

"So tired..."

Jay shook me gently but urgently "Don't you do it Theresa...stay awake for me okay?"

I nodded against his chest "It's getting hard...to...breath" I told him.

"I know," he said rubbing my back "Just keep talking to me Theresa."

"So I...I guess...there's...no...training tomorrow?" I asked panting.

His laugh rumbled through his chest "no, of course not."

"We're here!" Herry yelled, as the car came to a screeching halt. Jay was quick to pick me back up, running towards what I guessed to be the front doors of the school. I could hear the click of his pendant opening the doors to the main hall.

"We need help!" he yelled.

"What happened!" Someone demanded. It was Hera.

"Get Chiron, something's wrong with Theresa," Hera was quick to call on Hermes, who stopped, looking at all of us "What happened?" He asked.

"No time, go get Chiron, now! Jay bring her into Chirons office."

I could feel the leather fabric of the couch on my back, and groaned "Can I go...to sleep...now?" I asked, already dozing off.

"Jay! You have to keep her awake!"

"Theresa listen to me, you've got to hold on a bit longer okay?"

Why did I have to stay awake? It was getting so hard to keep conscious-

"What happened?" Chirons loud voice boomed across the room.

"Cronus is what happened..."

I could feel Chirons blistered hands on my face, holding me still "Theresa?" he asked "Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't...I can't," I gulped "breath, I'm so tired..."

"Theresa keep talking to me okay? What else are you feeling?"

"My eyes won't open," I started to panic "What's wrong with my eyes!" I screamed.

"Shh, Sh Theresa" Jay whispered in my ear.

"Poison," he declared "Hermes hurry, get me Asclepius." His hands were on my face again, he shook me gently "Theresa," he said "Stay with me okay? Don't give up."

"It's getting hard...to stay awake," I mumbled "I want to, I want to..."

"Don't you dare Theresa, don't you dare."

Jay. I was dying with my appending doom looming over me. My whole life stripped from me within an hour.

"I'm so sorry Jay-" Jay was quick to grab my hand, squeezing it as hard as he could "Don't say goodbye, you'll live Theresa...you'll live, please, no goodbyes."

Suddenly I was overturn with huge fits of coughing. My body started to convulse, and then in a second it became numb. Suddenly my eyes were open, and I could feel the bare hint of someone's hands holding my arms and legs down. I tried to speak, but couldn't find the strength to speak. It was like I was in dream-or limbo, the crossroad between life and death. Tiredness overcame me, and I couldn't help but think that it would be much easier just to fall asleep.

"Help her!" I could faintly hear over the huge drumming in my ears "The Serpant" was the last thing I heard before a dark booming cloud rained over me. And everything went dark.

Jay's POV

Chiron drew out a long breath, before turning to look at us "She'll be fine, we just have to wait for the serpants saliva to take toll. She'll be awake in a day or two."

I sighed in relief "So she'll be alright?" I asked.

Chiron nodded, "yes."

I slumped down in a chair beside Theresa. I quickly looked at her before rubbing my hands against my face...she was going be okay. I looked at Hera "How did he get into the Brownstone?" I asked.

"He didn't."

We all looked at her, surprised "What do you mean?" Herry asked.

She glared at us all "It was an inside job."

It was my turn to glare at her "How could that even be possible?" I asked incredulously "We were all asleep, and I highly doubt that any of us would set fire to the brownstone. It's our home."

"Look around Jay," I hesitantly scanned the room "Your missing one member."

Odie. Where was Odie? "It can't be." I said "He would never do such a thing." I looked at the gang, wanting they're support. They all shrugged in confusion "He was acting kind of weird today?" Herry told me.

"What? I was with him all day? He was the usual Odie we all know and love? And if that were the case he never would have poisoned Theresa!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know Jay, he was acting kind of suspicious after you and Theresa went to bed."

"Oh come one guys! That's ridiculous, he's our friend! We should all have his back."

No one had anything else to say about the matter, and instead we all looked at Theresa; watching as she breathed slowly in and out. She was alive, and that was all that mattered.

I woke up lying in a black room. I coughed, sitting up to get a good look at were I was. There was nothing, just a black room of nothingness. Was I dead? I asked myself.

"Delighted to see you dear."

Cronus.

I jumped getting into a fighting stance, as I looked at the monster that was more than likely the cause of my death.

"Tsk, tsk Theresa, I don't want to fight," he smirked "I only want to talk to you."

"Am I dead?" I asked "Are you a dream?"

He laughed "No dear, it definitely is not, and you are very much alive," he glared "Pity, I thought you were a goner too, one less idiotic kid to deal with."

"What did you want to tell me?" I growled.

He tsked me again "My, my," he said as he licked his lips "Such rude manners, for someone who is trying to help you."

"Why would you ever want to help me? Your the one who tried to kill me" I glared at him with as much hate as I could possibly muster.

"For once I do not take credit for your near death experience dear Theresa," I looked at him strangely, he scoffed "There is a traitor among you, who is interfering with my dear plans to kill you all."

turning my glare away from him I looked around the room "Where am I?" I asked.

He lazily waved his hand around in the air "One of your visions, now let's get back to business shall we. He wants you all killed."

"Why does he want us dead?" I asked.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows "You look at me like I know everything. That's for you too find out. But find him quick, I don't want him interfering with my plans no more."

"Easier said then done." I told him, adding a bit of sarcasm.

"Well figure it out!" Before I had any time to retort, his scythe stabbed me through the heart. I screamed, and everything went dark again.

"Jay!" I woke with a sudden jolt of pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter...it's shorter then the rest, and I hope you guys love it :) I do not own class of the titans

* * *

Jay shot out of his seat, "Sh" Jay soothed as he grabbed my shoulders, gently pushing me back down onto the bed.

"What happened?"

"You almost died that's what happened" Jay's eyes were guarded and serious, he looked very angry.

I looked around the room, seeing it empty "Were is everyone?" I asked.

"They left to get some sleep." He looked at me, and my body went weak. His eyes were dark, but when he looked at me they were soft and gentle. He grabbed a strand of hair that had fallen over my eyes, and tucked it behind my ear. I sighed into his touch "What happened after I blacked out?" I asked.

He pulled away, leaning back in his chair he sighed "We...I thought you were dead. You had gone all pale, and weren't responding, dammit Theresa I was so scared." I squeezed his hand tightly "Asclepius came running in with a cup of serpant saliva, which he fed you. He made it just in time, if he was half a second late, you...I don't even want to think about it."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Jay took both my cheeks in his hand, bringing our foreheads together he spoke in a whisper "Don't you ever scare me like that again Theresa...no goodbyes, Okay? never."

I nodded, and kissed him lovingly on the lips "Lay with me." I told him.

He kissed my forehead before sliding in next to me "What was wrong with me?" I asked, laying my head against his chest.

He began tickling my back. I responded by closing my eyes, shivering at his touch "You were poisoned" he said.

"What about the brownstone?"

"It's gone. They're making us stay here, this is our room." I smiled, I always liked when he said our.

"Where's everyone else sleeping?" I asked.

"Herry, Neil, and Phil are sleeping in Hercules training room, and Archie and Atlanta are sleeping in Persephone's room."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Your missing a person?" I asked.

He nodded "Odie, he disappeared last night."

"Was he in the fire?"

"No. And right now everyone else thinks he's the one to blame."

"It's not him. He wouldn't hurt a fly" I answered firmly.

He sighed, "I knew you would understand, but Hera and the team don't seem too."

We were silent for a moment, it couldn't be Odie. The talk I had with Cronus suddenly crossed my mind, and turning to Jay I told him "Cronus contacted me in a vision."

His arms tightened around me "He what?" He asked.

"He was there when I was unconscious, he told me that someone was trying to kill us. But I'm sure it's not Odie. Cronus talked about him as if it were somebody he didn't know. He would have known if it were Odie. Besides what intention would Odie have in killing us?"

He nodded "I agree."

"We have to find out who it is."

Jay sighed "We will, but for the moment can we just stay here?"

I smiled, and sighed into his chest "Your very comfy, have I ever told you that?" I asked looking at him.

He laughed, looking at me as he smoothed out the back of my hair with his hand "I have been told."

I glared at him "What did you just say?" I asked.

He laughed "I...I meant that you've told me that before."

"Mhm," I swatted him on the arm "Nice save there buddy."

He smirked, and kissed me hard on the mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss bringing him closer. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and shivered when his hand made it's way to the bottom of my shirt, touching skin. He pulled away, kissing both my eyelids he then whispered "I love you so much."

I smiled and kissed him once more "I love you too" I told him.

He smiled, and was about to kiss me again...Unfortunately we were interrupted by the front doors of Chiron's office being slammed open.

Atlanta stormed in, and looked straight at Jay "She's been awake this whole time, and you didn't tell any of us!" She yelled.

I laughed "Atlanta calm down, we just had to talk about a few things."

She turned her glare towards me "And you!" She yelled, pointing her finger at me "How dare you almost die on me!"

I laughed, and pulled away from Jay. I stood up, and Jay was quick to follow making sure I didn't fall. I threw my arms over Atlanta's shoulders and hugged her tightly.

I pulled away "Forgive me?" I asked.

Her glare turned into a smile "Of course" she said. I hugged her once more, and looked at everybody else "Good because I need to talk to you guys about Odie."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews! :) this isn't my favourite chapter, but I hope you all like it :p

i do not own class of the titans

please review :)

* * *

At the moment I was sitting next to Jay on the bed, with the gang situated around us. Currently I was telling them that I did not believe it was Odie, but some of them disagreed.

"Who else could it have been Theresa?" Archie asked.

My head fell forward as I contemplated the decisions, I looked at Archie sighing "To be honest I don't know, but it can't be Odie-"

"Why not" Archie quickly asked.

"Because-because Cronus told me."

"What do you mean?" Herry asked.

"He contacted me in a vision. He told me about there being a traitor among us, but when he talked about the person it wasn't somebody he knew...He know's Odie?"

"So you think it's someone we've never met before?" Atlanta asked.

"Not necessarily. It could be someone we know, but Cronus doesn't..."

"Where's Odie then?" Archie asked.

"I don't know, but we can't say he's the one to blame until we find him?"

"Who could it be then?" Atlanta asked.

"It's someone we have to know really well? Someone we'd allow into the brownstone?" I looked around the room, there was Archie, Atlanta, Herry, Neil, then Jay beside me. I looked at Jay, then back at the missing space between Jay and Neil; wasn't Phil here a few minutes ago? "where's Ph-"

_Suddenly I was standing in a dark room, a purple fog looming over me. I was in a vision. Phil stood in front of me, crouching down beside a curled up Odie on the cement floor. "The brownstone is gone." Phil told him, smirking as he said it. Odie struggled to talk against the piece of tape against his mouth. Phil stepped In front of him ripping it off "How do you feel, smart boy?"_

_"What did you do!" He exclaimed._

_"I didn't do anything! You did..."_

_"I was under your control! You were hypnotizing me."_

_"All the same." He smirked "Did you hear about poor dear Theresa?" He asked, mockingly pouting._

_Odie's eyes grew wide "What did you do to her?" He asked._

_"I might have given her some poison..."_

_Odie was shocked, and couldn't make a word. Phil laughed "Don't worry, she'll live...if it weren't for that damn Chiron."_

_"What do you want with us?" He asked._

_"I want revenge!" _

_"On who!?"_

_"The gods!"_

_Odie gulped "Why?" He asked._

_"He left my mother and me...My father." He paused "He left us stranded on a street, do you know why?" He asked "Because that damned Zeus created a law preventing gods from seeing their children." He stopped, leaning against the cement wall "My father was ripped from us just like that, and we had to struggle on our own. We only had eachtother." He began pacing the room again "So while Zeus and the gods rejoiced, we had to suffer."_

_"But what do you want with us?"_

_"I see how much the gods love you people, your like their children. You got all their love while the rest of us half bloods were left to suffer."_

_"You mean there's more?" Odie asked._

_Phil nodded "So I planned on killing what was precious to them, their dear titans" Phil spat "Knowing how close Theresa was with Posiden she became my first target. Watching your dear leader fall apart was an added bonus."_

_"What about the prophecy?" Odie asked "The Oracle said you were apart of it? You were supposed to help us defeat Cronus."_

_Phil laughed "I hypnotized him just like I did you."_

_"But how? Isn't the Oracle immune to hypnotism?" Odie asked._

_"I have my ways." Phil sneered "Now. It's time for you to shut up, and go back to sleep." _

Before I knew what was happening I was pulled back to reality, watching as Phil's figure became farther and farther away. I gasped, looking around the room I heavily breathed in and out.

"What happened? Did you just have a vision?" Jay asked, holding onto me.

I nodded against his chest "Phil." Was the only thing I could say.

Jay took the hint "he's the one behind this." He stated.

I nodded once again "He's got Odie."

"How?" Herry interrupted.

"Odie was hypnotized."

"Why is he doing this?" Atlanta asked.

"He want's revenge," Phil's words triggered my senses and suddenly I was standing, walking towards Hera's office. I slammed her office door open, glaring as I did so "Where's Poseidon?" I asked.

Hera was surprised, but soon regained her composure. She was currently sitting at her desk talking to Zeus "Theresa!" Zeus said, turning towards me "It's good to see your okay."

"Where's Posiden?" I asked once more, now glaring at both Hera and Zeus.

Hera cleared her throat, walking towards me she said "Now Theresa, what is all of this about?" she asked.

I kept my glare as I turned towards Zeus "How could you do it?" I asked him.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"You know what I mean."

"I do not" he stated.

"You ordered a law that required all gods to stay away from their children and wives."

Zeus looked shocked "Now Theresa-"

"How could you?" I asked, this time more as a demand.

"We couldn't risk it."

"Risk what?" I asked.

"People knowing about us."

"So you created a law saving your ass, but didn't ever care to think about Phil or other half bloods?"

He nodded, bowing his head in shame "Your selfish." I spat.

"Theresa..." Jay warned from behind me, I turned to him "What? They are, and they deserve to hear it, now please tell me where Poseidon is."

Hera sighed "He's in his kingdom."

I quickly turned around, walking passed Jay and the others I didn't say anything; not stopping as I walked towards the portal that would take me to Poseidon.

I didn't wait for anyone to follow me as I opened the portal. Stepping through it, I instantly knew where I was. I was in the room I found Zeus playing cards with Poseidon in a few months ago. Posiden was laying against the pools edge, his back facing away from me.

"Poseidon," I said, catching his attention "I need to talk to you."

Poseidon smiled "Nice to see you again Theresa, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Your son." Was all I said.

His eyes widened as we swam towards me "Is he okay?"

"Hera hasn't told you?" I asked him.

"Of course not, we were banned from seeing them."

I sighed, while walking towards the pools edge sitting in front of Poseidon "He's been with us for about a month." I told him.

He looked at me confused "Why?" he asked.

"A prophecy was made by the Oracle. Phil was supposed to help us defeat Cronus.

Poseidon smiled "I knew he was meant for great things."

I sighed once again "He's turned evil Poseidon. He wants revenge on the gods for taking you away from him."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"He hypnotized the Oracle into making the prophecy. He was trying to get closer to us I guess, and he did. He burned down the brownstone, kidnapped Odie, and almost killed me."

"That's doesn't sound at all like Phil." Poseidon told me.

"He's angry Poseidon, anger can make the nicest person evil."

He was quiet for a few minutes, contemplating everything I had just told him. He looked at me with dread in his eyes "I did this to him." he said.

"No Poseidon." I was quick to respond "Zeus did this, you had no choice."

He nodded "I could have set them up with a better life. You know I left them on the streets, stranded right?" he asked, his big blue eyes boring into mine.

I nodded "I know that," I told him "and you would have, if you had more time with him."

"I had time." he said.

I didn't say anything, because I had nothing to say to that. We sat in silence until he began to talk "You know," he said "If I was given a second chance, I would have changed everything." he paused, trying to come up with what he was going to say next "I would have stayed, even if I had to face the consequences. I loved him so much...its the worst decision I have ever made."

"Why don't you tell him this?" I asked.

"He would never believe me-"

"Your right about that father."

Quickly I got into a fighting stance, standing in front of Phil "How did you get in here?" I asked.

He smirked "Nice to see you well again Theresa; spunky, and as tough as ever."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I've come to get something..."

"Why are you doing this son?" Poseidon asked from behind me.

Phil's smirk turned into a sneer "I'm doing this for revenge." he said walking passed me, now standing in front of Poseidon.

"Why son?"

"I'm not your son anymore! You decided that after you left me"

"I had too-"

"You didn't have too, you could have stayed!"

"There were consequences..." Poseidon told him.

"If you loved us that much, you would have stayed and taken the consequences."

"Phil-"

Poseidon was cut off when Phil held out his hand, silencing him "I'm done talking to you," he said "Now I want what I came for." Phil turned towards me "I want you Princess."

I growled "You'll have to kill me first."

He laughed "hm, that's very tempting" he said.

"I would never willingly go any where with you. You tried to kill me."

He lifted one eyebrow "It's true, but I wasn't really asking." Before I knew what was happening Phill had grabbed my jaw, pushing me against the wall. Poseidon tried to attack him, but was stopped by a wave Phil had summoned; which threw him against the wall, making him unconscious. Phil turned towards me "Look into my eyes." he said.

"No..." I whispered, trying to pull my head out of his grasp. I turned away avoiding his eyes, but he was too strong. My eyes connected with his, he smirked "Say that you love me." He said.

As much as I tried, my eyes wouldn't turn away. I was under his trance "I love you." the words were out of my mouth before I could even register what was happening. It was like he had taken over my body, and all I had control over were my thoughts.

He laughed "That's a good little princess...now say that you need me"

My mind was reeling, and all I could think of was stop, don't do this, just pull away.

"I need y-"

"Get away from her!" was all I heard before Phil's hand had disappeared, and he was being thrown over Jay's shoulder. I fell against the wall, regaining my body back; I looked around the room. Poseidon was laying unconscious against the wall, and Jay was currently beating the living day lights out of Phil.

"Jay!" I screamed "Stop, you'll kill him"

Jay stopped, turning towards me as he glared. If looks could kill, this would be one of the times. He was angry, and I knew I would be getting hell when we got back.

"Your not a killer" I whispered.

Taking my distraction as time to get away, Phil pushed Jay off of his body. Getting up, he walked as if he were about to fall backwards. He pointed at Jay "This isn't the end," he said "I'll be back, and next time she'll be coming with me."

Jay growled "Over my dead body."

Phil smirked, and in a second was gone. I ran towards Jay, grabbing at his shoulders I looked at him "Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, looking at me "Are you?" he asked starring me up and down. His eyes were still glaring which meant he was still very angry. I consciously sighed, tonight will be a long night. He got up, grabbing my hand he started dragging me towards the portal he had come through "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Were leaving" he said sternly.

"What about Poseidon?" I asked.

"We're leaving." he said once more, this time as a demand.

I decided not to say anything. I didn't want to piss him off more than he already was.


End file.
